No Talking
by iheartcsinewyork
Summary: Set after 02.07.2014's episode. Sonny and Will go home and 'don't talk'. WilSon. Duh. Thanks to Kaylie for the awesome cover art!


_**Uhm excuse me whilst I fangirl over that BEAUTIFUL kiss in today's episode. And Sonny's response? PER. FEC. TION. **_

_**So what does my muse do with that information? Naturally she begins bouncing up and down while visions of naughty WilSon dances in her head. **_

_**And since I'm just here to do what she tells me to…**_

_**We have this little muffin to enjoy. (Muffin? Seriously Amy?) **_

_**WARNING: Boys like boys and put things places that might shock you. Or might not. I know some of y'all are dirty ;)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Not mine. I don't own it. Cause if I did, Gabi would be floating down the Salem River right about… NOW. **_

_**xx**_

Will followed Sonny out of the Square with just one thing on his mind. Getting home. And fast.

Lacing their hands together, Will flashed Sonny a sexy smile, "Sooo, if we're not gonna talk. What exactly did you have in mind for tonight?"

Sonny shook his head, "You're trouble with a capital T, Horton."

Arching a brow, Will nodded in agreement, "While that may be true, you didn't answer my question."

"Well, we could play hide and seek. That doesn't require any talking…"

Will grinned, "Hmm, that does sounds fun. But I was thinking something a little more up close and personal."

Sonny made a face of mock confusion, "Really? Well, share with the class babe."

Laughing, Will pressed a quick kiss to Sonny's cheek, "I asked you first."

Sonny held his free hand up, "Alright, alright."

Stopping, he tugged Will close and pressed his lips to the shell of Will's ear, "I was thinking, about you. And me. And some serious alone time."

Will swallowed thickly as Sonny's heated words made him shiver, "I uhm, what?"

Sonny laughed quietly, continuing to tease Will with the promise of what was to come, "I wanna bend you over our bed, slide deep inside and pound you until you can't stand."

Will gripped one side of Sonny's jacket tightly, drawing the strength he needed to formulate a response, "I uhm, what?"

Playfully, Sonny nipped at Will's ear, "Hmm? Does that sound better than hide and seek?"

Will nodded soundlessly, still replaying Sonny's promise over and over in his head.

Checking Will's shoulder, Sonny nudged the duo back into motion, "Come on baby, you're good with words, surely you have something to say?"

Gaping at the Greek, Will opened and closed his mouth several times before he uttered any sound, "Fuck yes."

Sonny's eyes lit up, "C'mon, we don't know how long Gabi'll keep Ari out."

Will's brain _finally_ caught up and he nodded frantically, pulling Sonny behind him as he rushed in the direction of the apartment.

Laughing, Sonny followed in Will's eager footsteps, more than ready to get his man alone and let his actions do the talking.

**xx**

Breathless, Will and Sonny burst into the apartment with hands all over. Sonny tugged at Will's scarf, stripping it off and tossing it to the floor as Will worked on getting Sonny out of his jacket.

Sonny's trembling fingers quickly fed each button through the corresponding hole on Will's coat. Lips collided and tongues tangled, fighting for dominance of this kiss.

Sonny pushed Will's coat off over his shoulders and began pressing hot open-mouthed kisses down the side of the blonde's throat.

Will's head fell back, giving Sonny more access to the smooth skin. Reaching for the belt buckle at Sonny's waist suddenly snapped the brunette out of his lust induced haze.

"Will, wait!"

Will pulled back and arched an incredulous brow at his boyfriend, "Wait for what, exactly?"

Shaking his head with a smile, Sonny reached for the hands that were still attempting to de-pants him then and there.

"I mean, not here. You want Gabi walking in with our daughter and getting an eyeful of you on your knees in front of me?"

Will shuddered and dropped his hands like they'd been burned, "Oh God no, we'd have to put Ari in therapy forever."

Sonny laughed, "My point exactly, now if you'd care to take this to the bedroom I'd like to make you forget your name."

Will shuddered and raced for the room, unbuttoning his shirt as he rushed around the couch and baby toys strewn about the room.

Shaking his head, Sonny hung their coats up and made sure the living room didn't look like they'd almost fucked on the couch.

Following Will's lead, Sonny worked the buttons of his shirt as he made his way back to the bedroom. He paused in the doorway, taking in the sight laid out before him.

Will was spread eagle on the bed, completely naked, with a hand wrapped around his cock, rising and falling slowly.

Sonny's breath hitched at the visual, Will was gorgeous. So free and comfortable with his body, it was a total turn on.

Shutting the door softly, Sonny turned the lock and double checked to make sure it was secure.

He faced Will, just observing and appreciating the view, "Hmm baby, looks like you don't even need me."

Will shook his head, "NO. I need you. All of you."

Sonny's heart clenched hearing the frantic declaration fall from Will's lips.

Unable to stay away, Sonny climbed on the bed, straddling Will's torso and grinding his cloth covered cock against Will.

Will's hands gripped Sonny's hips and held on tight as the man above him undulated and rolled his pelvis for all he was worth.

The texture of the rough fabric against his sensitive cock made him cry out, "Sonny. Baby, please!"

Sonny stopped, resting his hands on Will's well defined chest. Both boys were breathing heavily and already on edge just from the simple touches.

"Something you want Will?"

Will nodded, seeking out Sonny's dark eyes, "You."

Sonny bent at the waist to press a hot kiss to Will's waiting lips, "Where do you want me babe? Tell me."

Will smiled shyly, still a bit nervous about the dirty talk, "Inside me."

Sonny frowned slightly, moving his lips lower as he trailed kisses along Will's strong jaw, "In your mouth? You want to suck my cock? Is that all?"

Shaking his head, Will cleared his throat as his hands dove into Sonny's hair, rendering the Greek immobile as he continued to scatter kisses all over Will's face and neck.

"No. Ah, I uhm want you to…"

Sonny wasn't letting Will off the hook this time.

He moved lower, nibbling on the skin stretched taught over those glorious collarbones.

Will whimpered softly as Sonny trailed his tongue and teeth over the sensitive area.

"Ahhh, yes Son. Harder."

Sonny's eyes darkened at Will's request and he took the skin between his teeth, clamping down and drawing a broken whimper from Will.

Will arched up, pressing the length of his body against Sonny. Feeling the heat of Will's arousal through his jeans, Sonny pulled away and scrambled off a very confused Will.

Cobalt eyes flashed with hurt before Will registered that Sonny was frantically shedding the rest of his clothes.

Moments later, Sonny was draped over Will again, this time focusing his attention on the sculpted chest of the man beneath him.

Flicking his tongue over one of the pink peaks, Sonny watched Will closely, taking in each whispered word and drawn out sigh.

Will's fingers worked their way into Sonny's hair once more and he pressed down, silently demanding Sonny focus his attention on the sensitive bud.

"You like that baby?"

Will nodded, his eyes closed in complete and utter bliss, "More. Harder."

Sonny grinned; you'd think Will was the one with limited vocabulary, not Arianna.

Taking the nipple between his teeth, Sonny drew his incisors together and reveled in the sound of _pure_ pleasure Will emitted.

Arching his back, Will panted softly, "So good Sonny. Please. Need you."

Sonny laved his tongue across the tortured bud and pulled back, looking down at Will's flushed face.

"Where?"

Will's cheeks darkened further and his eyes flashed with uncertainty, "Please. You're the one who is good at the dirty talk, I just sound ridiculous."

Sonny shook his head and trailed a finger down Will's defined cheekbone, "I wanna hear you say it."

Will bit his lip and looked up at Sonny who was starting at him like he was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Sonny, I want you to own me."

Sonny nodded, encouraging Will's words, "Mmm yeah baby. That's it. Keep going."

Will's cheeks turned a lighter shade of pink and he closed his eyes, reaching for Sonny's hands as he laced his fingers through the strong grasp.

"Make me forget about everything. Just you and me. That's it. Together. Perfect."

Sonny's eyes darkened and he watched Will as he became more comfortable with speaking what was on his mind.

Almost unconsciously, Will's hips began to undulate slowly, driving Sonny crazy with each movement.

"Sonny, baby, please. Fuck me. Make me take your cock deep in my ass. Make me forget my name. Make it hurt. Make it good. Please baby. Please."

Sonny was done waiting.

Scrambling for the bedside drawer, Sonny procured the desired object and he hopped off of Will, standing at the edge of the bed.

Will's eyes flew open and he scouted the room, searching for his man.

Sonny held up the bottle and Will grinned in understanding. Shyly, he began to stroke his cock now that Sonny wasn't hindering the movement.

Watching for a few beats, Sonny popped the cap on the container and drizzled some of the lube on his hand. He tossed the bottle back on the bed and wrapped his hand around his length, spreading the cool liquid evenly.

Will eyed the movement, practically salivating at the thought of that sliding deep inside of him.

"How d'ya want me?"

Sonny's eyes darkened, almost black with desire at Will's question, "Bend over the bed, I'm gonna fuck you good baby."

Will whimpered loudly and scampered into position, so desperate for Sonny to control him.

Loving how eager Will was, Sonny wasted no time, coming up right behind his man.

Will waited with bated breath, mentally and physically preparing for Sonny's intrusion.

Sonny coated two fingers with the liquid, wanting Will to be ready for him. He slid the fingers in deep and both boys groaned loudly; Sonny at the feel of Will's ass tight around the digits and Will at the sensation of being filled.

Will's back arched and he sucked Sonny's fingers in deeper, "More." Will was in a demanding mood today and it was driving Sonny to the edge much faster than he wanted.

Sonny pulled the digits out and Will whimpered loudly, displeased with the response to his vocalized desire. Without warning, Sonny lined his cock up and slammed home.

Crying out, Will's hands fisted the bed sheets and he jumped in surprise at the feel of _all_ of Sonny sliding deep.

"Ah fuck Son. So big."

Sonny smirked and held tight to the crest of Will's hips on both sides, forcing the blonde back hard on his dick.

Will gasped, still adjusting to being so full, "Fuuuuck. Ah. Ah. Ahhhhh."

Sonny was ruthless; letting Will know that his demands had been heard and that he was going to get everything he asked for.

"You asked for more baby, this is more."

Will grunted and pushed back against Sonny, not willing to be out done.

Whimpering, Will's back arched as Sonny drove repeatedly against the most sensitive spot in his entire body.

"SON. God, please. I need."

Sonny eased up, not ready for Will to get off just yet, he wanted him on edge just a bit longer.

Will whined in frustration, turning to look over his shoulder at a very smug Sonny, "Dick."

Sonny jutted his chin out and grinned devilishly, "You want more dick? Okay."

Will's eyes widened and his grip on the sheets tightened as Sonny picked up the pace, thrusting in and out rapidly.

"I uh, can't… Son. Baby."

Sonny's responding laugh was strained, displaying his own barely controlled desire.

"Please. Sonny, please, please, please." Will chanted the word like a mantra, desperate to get his release.

Sonny was moments away from letting Will get his when the front door of the apartment opened and they both heard Gabi enter, "Will? Sonny? You guys home?"

Will frantically tried to climb away and grab his clothes, despite the fact that the room was locked and there wasn't any way Gabi would know what was happening.

Sonny's devilish smile deepened and he tightened his hold on Will's hips.

Will's eyes widened in arousal and terror as he realized what Sonny was about to do.

Slamming hard into Will, Sonny continued the brutal pace; making Will feel every single inch of his cock.

Will whimpered loudly, reaching for one of the pillows on the bed to bite.

Sonny bent at the waist and whispered hotly in his boyfriend's ear, "I'm gonna keep fucking you and you're gonna come for me when I say so. You got it?"

Will nodded frantically, so close to release it hurt.

"We're in here Gabi, be out in a second."

Rolling back in his head, Will's eyes widened in awe, how Sonny could speak right now was beyond him.

Continuing to drill the tight ass, Sonny reached underneath Will and fisted the hard cock. Thumbing the head, he coated the cock with the clear liquid dripping out of the tip.

Will jumped and bit down harder on the pillow, unable to contain his groans in response to Sonny's powerful touch.

Sonny grinned, he loved watching Will come apart, it was fucking breathtaking.

"You close baby?"

Will was near tears, desperate for the release he craved. Nodding, he released the pillow and turned to look at Sonny who was deep in concentration.

Catching his eye, Will threw all his emotions into that one look.

Sonny's breath caught and he stilled, reveling in the pure honesty that raged in Will's eyes.

Will whined, pressing back against Sonny, reminding the brunette that he had a job to finish.

Sonny shook his head and with renewed energy continued fucking Will with deep strokes. He fisted the hard cock under him and flicked the tip softly, drawing a loud scream from Will's lips that was semi-muffled by the pillow.

A knock on the door made both boys pause and Will could have killed Gabi in that precise moment, "Will? Sonny? You guys okay? Ari misses her daddies."

Sonny swallowed and slapped Will's ass soundly, hoping Gabi would get the message loud and clear.

"Just fine. Be out shortly!"

Will buried his face in the pillow and arched his back, drawing Sonny deeper. Sweat rolled down Sonny's forehead, dripping into his eyes and blurring his vision. He wiped it away and regained focus from the rude interruption. Gabi and her fucking mouth.

Leaning over Will, Sonny decided it was time for this to be finished, he'd tortured his boy long enough.

"Fist your cock for me babe, get off while I fuck your ass, okay?"

Sonny didn't need to tell Will twice. The blonde's hand shot underneath himself and he began stroking his cock jerkily, inches away from falling over the edge.

And Sonny was gonna make it good. And hard.

Gripping the sharp hipbones, Sonny angled his cock slightly, brushing once, twice and a third time against the sensitive spot deep inside of Will.

When he was certain he had it in his sights, so to speak, he pulled out and slammed home as he growled the command at Will, "Come. Now."

Will shattered.

He screamed Sonny's name as white spots danced in his vision and he colored the side of the mattress with the proof of his explosive climax.

Sonny drove deep inside of Will, coming hard and hot into the tight ass.

Will panted wildly, his chest heaving with exertion as he fought the battle with consciousness.

Sonny pulled out and slapped Will's ass playfully, running a finger along the curve of the sweet behind.

Exhausted, Sonny collapsed on the bed facing Will, who was sporting his own blissed out smile.

Winding his fingers through the short blond hair, Sonny pulled Will in for a sweet kiss.

Tongues tangled lazily and Will groaned when Sonny playfully nipped his teeth against the pink muscle.

"I think you just fucked me to death."

Sonny chuckled and pressed another kiss to Will's lips, "That's how I want to die when it's my time to go."

Will slapped Sonny's chest lightly, "You can't joke about that shit."

Sonny pulled Will close and sighed happily as the blue eyed boy snuggled against his sweaty pecs.

"You are aware that we need to shower and go out and face Gabi, right?"

Will snorted, "She should just be glad we didn't do it on the couch."

Sonny shuddered, "Oh god, don't even go there."

"Let's just lay here and forget the world."

Sonny's brow furrowed, "Are you quoting Snow Patrol?"

Will laughed, "And if I am?"

Sonny shook his head with a smile, "And nothing, just realizing that I'm in love with a total nerd."

Will closed his eyes and sighed happily, "And I'm in love with a sex machine."

Sonny's shoulders shook with silent laughter, "I'm putting that on my resume, mark my words."

Shrugging, Will's blue eyes popped open and he pressed a quick kiss to Sonny's cheek, "I seem to recall you mentioning no talking, is that right?"

Sonny protested quietly, "Yeah, but that was…"

Will pressed a finger to Sonny's lips, silencing the Greek, "Shhhh."

Sonny sighed as his eyes slipped close; Will was right, sometimes words just weren't needed. Sometimes silence was the answer.

Will eyed Sonny and couldn't stop the wide smile that flitted across his face, he was so ready to 'not talk' with this boy every damn day of the week if it was gonna end like this.

_**OMFG I just finished that in record time. I had a deadline to keep so I hope that there aren't a million and seven grammatical errors. And if there are I'm sorry but did you miss the part where Sonny fucked Will? **_

_**Many thanks to my dirty twitter babes, you know who you are! ;) Love you all to pieces.**_

_**Even more thanks to Freddie and Guy for steaming up the screen today! **_

_**xx**_

_**Amy**_

_**P.S. Holy balls I need a drink.**_

_**P.P.S. Who else wants to slap the shit out of Gabi every so often? Just me? Hmm…**_

_**P.P.P.S. AHAHAHA You thought I wasn't gonna beg for reviews? Well, you thought wrong. Review. Now. Please. I'll love you for longer than forever! **_


End file.
